Anger Management
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Zuko and Katara have found a way to relieve their anger. Takes place in the Western Air Temple.


**Ok so this is my latest story. It took me about a week or so to finish because I started to chicken out a little. But I did follow through even though it might suck. I really have to say kudos to the people that can really write a good M story because it's really harder than it looks. So here you go and please enjoy.**

**ATLA is not mine.**

* * *

Anger Management

Back in the Western Air Temple everything was quiet. Sokka, Aang, and Haru went to the nearest market. Toph, Teo, and The Duke were off playing in the forest. No one was in the Air Temple and everything was at piece.

Well, except for the two benders that hated each others guts with all their lives. The temple would have been quite except that they were having another argument. Actually this argument, leading into a duel, began the daily routine. Someone would start the fight, they would curse each other out (much to Aang's disliking), start fighting, Katara would heal any bruises she had, be forced to heal Zuko, then continue with what ever they had to do for the day.

At first it had been entertaining, watching two master benders duke it out, but soon the rest of the group grew weary of their bickering. Over the past few days, once the fighting began, everyone took off to find something better to preoccupy their time. Thus leaving the two loathing benders alone to possibly kill each other.

"Why do you have to be such a freaking ass whole all the time?!"

"Why do you have to be so damn bossy?! You're always in someone's business as if you're the mother of this whole f###ing group?!"

Oh, he did it this time, the yelling portion was soon about to end.

"Well At Least Im Trying To Keep Order To This F###ing Circus We Call A Camp!!!"

The gap between them had closed very quickly as Zuko armed himself with a fist full of fire. Katara gathered water up her arm, prepaired to attack when ready.

"You wanna go waterscum?!"

"Bring it fire heathen!"

Faces now inches apart the two did the unthinkable to anyone who just happened to walk by and saw this particular site. They kissed. It was not a simple 'Im just realizing that I love you' kiss, no this was a hot steamy groping _I want you_ kiss.

Pulling away and clutching the front collar of Zuko's shirt, the enraged waterbender stormed off towards her room.

"Why do we always have to go to your room?! Is my room not good enough?!"

"Why the hell do you always have to undermine my authority?!"

"That's not the answer to the damn question!"

Slamming Zuko into the closest wall, she furiously kissed him before responding, "Well would you either have me or the answer to your question?"

Defeated, the banished prince did the only thing he felt would relieve him of his stupidity. Spinning then around Zuko pinned Katara's hands to the wall and devoured her neck pressing himself to her.

"What do you think?"

"That if you- a-" she stopped as if adding a dramatic effect- "pet my 'kitty' right you might get both."

A deep animal like growl erupted from the bottom of Zuko's throat. He loved the way she was speaking to him, with there special code that they made up to keep the rest of the group from catching on to their many activities, though they were both sure Toph knew, because let's face it, Toph knows everything.

"Stop wasting my time. The others will be back soon."

"There you go being bossy again."

"Shove it." As she spat out her bitter response she flicked him off.

" Im you. Any time."

"You're such a pig"

"Oink oink b####"

Freeing her hand Katara pushed Zuko off of her, away from the wall, and into her room. As soon as he heard the door click, Zuko pounced. Katara winced at the sudden contact of being sandwiched against the wall. The hardening firebender captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Tongues battled like swords as both fought for dominance. Breaking away from the kiss Katara was the first to speak.

"I hate your f###ing guts, you twisted royal pain in my ass!"

"Then you can suck my dick peasant!"

Without a moment's hesitation she replied "gladly."

Using her strength she turned them around to pin Zuko to the wall. Dropping to her knees, Katara took his pants and underwear with her. In her fit of fury she almost didn't care if she hurt him or not. With a mischievous grin the feisty waterbender pain stakingly lowered her mouth to him. She stopped less than an inch away from his head she breathed a long husk breathe, while giving one long stroke along his shaft, causing him to shiver against his will.

" K- Katara."

"Yes" she purred and look up innocently

"Don't be such a damn tease."

"Ugh" She snorted making an undignified sound. "Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

Becoming impatient Zuko bucked towards her telling her to hurry up or he would have to take matters into his own hands. Slowly Katara finally enveloped Zuko's manhood with her mouth. No longer teasing, Katara bobbed her head sending waves of pleasure though his body. Zuko placed a hand on her head trying to deepen himself in her mouth.

Zuko soon began to regret the wonderful feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only logical explanation being he knew what was about to transpire. Just as routine would dictate Katara would soon pull away, right when he could feel himself moments from release. She would respond after hearing his fustraited grunt that her neck was tired, or she was still 'mad' at him, or even she just liked to mess with him. Yes his hand would hold her in place, but even though he knew she was enjoying herself he could never willingly force her to do something against her will. He could never hurt his precious waterbender no matter how mad he was at her.

Still on her knees, Zuko looked down waiting for Katara to give the explanation as to way she had stopped this time. Looking up at him she pretended to look as if he had no idea why he was just staring at her. Moments passed causing the firebender's patience to grow thin.

"Well?!"

"Well, what?"

"You know what? I dont have any time for you bull-shit today."

Zuko ripped off the rest of his clothes then pulled Katara up by the wrist. Tearing off her clothes as well Zuko moved them from one side of the room to the other. Reaching his destination, Zuko pushed them onto the bed and climbed atop Katara. Taking in the sweet taste of the waterbender under him, Zuko devoured her lips in a deep stress relieving kiss.

Gasping, the two broke away to refill their lungs. Confusion and annoyment filled Zuko's face as he was denied another kiss. Katara had turned her head to the side causing his lips to fall on her cheek instead of her lips.

"Can we hurry this along? I really don't have time for any of this sweet lovey- dovey stuff."

"Yeah yeah who put your panties in a bunch?"

"I don't know who put them in a bunch but I'm pretty sure it was you who just took them off."

"Good answer." He couldn't help but smirk to himself. He was just so amazed at the fact that out of all the females in the world, he had to choose the one with a sharp tongue.

Sliding down so that his head was right at Katara's womanhood, Zuko slide his tonge out about to taste her when his head was stopped by two thighs. Becoming frustrated he gabbed her legs and pulled them apart.

"Zuko!" Apon hearing his name Zuko stopped what he was about to do to look up at her. "I freaking try to stop you and you decide to go ahead any ways! What the f### is wrong with you!?! You don't even f### ask! "

"Fine. Katara do I have your permission to eat you out."

"Shut the f### up" she replied rolling her eyes.

"I will. When my mouth becomes busy with something else."

"If you ever get that chance."

"Better believe it."

With that he dove his tongue into her wet entrance. First making slow circles he steadily increased in speed. It wasn't long before Katara started to buck under him. The release was so close she almost couldn't stand it. Just as she was about to climax Zuko pulled his tongue off.

With an angry grunt the frazzled wasterbender sat up, legs still open, giving him the coldest stare. It was so bone chillingly cold, in the back of his head, Zuko was glad he was a firebender, or he would have been frozen right there.

"Is there any reason why you stopped?" Her voice was low and oozed with venom.

"Re-" He was cut off.

"And so help me if you say revenge..."

He crawled over her and looked her dead in the eye. Looking deep deep down for courage he hadn't known was hidden, the almost scared firebender said what he hoped wasn't his last words.

"Revenge."

Her eyes changed from pure anger to a prey like animal. In an instant Katara was over Zuko, her hair dangling like a drape over them. In another second she thrust herself onto his manhood. A growl erupted from Zuko's throat from the bliss of Katara's tight wetness enclosed on his shaft. She pounded herself on him over and over sending waves of pleasure to flow though both of them.

Hands where slipping, sliding, felling, and holding. Tounges were clashing and colliding. Names were being called and moaned. Stress was being relieved, tension was broken, and anger was slipping away.

Rolling them over so now he was on top, Zuko decided it was time for him to take control. He pushed himself inside as far as he could go hoping to drowned himself in the Watertribe's woman below him. The even rhythms they kept together soon became wild and rugged. Speeds increased with ever passing moments until...

Release.

The exhausted golden eyed man collapsed as the fatigue finally hit him. They both lay panting in each other's ears. Regaining enough strength to roll himself over next to his lover, he pulled her in to his arms. The satisfied waterbender whispered softly, with a tender smile almost completely asleep, "I hate you and wish you would drop dead." This meant _'thank you and I love you so much.'_

Snuggling closer to his beloved, Zuko whisper into her ear with the same soft smile, "I've never loathed someone as idiotic as you and I cant wait for you to drop of the face of the Earth." This secrete code could only be translated as _' I'll love till the day I die and i'll always be right by your side.' _

* * *

**Here we are at the end of another story. Sorry for any mistakes I have. Please review 'cause I really want to know what you think of my work.**

**I hope you got the point I tried to make. There cursing and stuff was just code to keep the others from catching. **

**Also check out my other story Into My Life if you want. I wanted to be like an interactive kinda thing so any idea's you have let me know. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

**Side note: I just re-edited this. I had no idea there were so many mistakes. I think I caught them all. And i want to say that my new editor will be Xia Cheyenne. That means if you find any mistakes in my newer stories...BLAME HER! -runs under bed so she can't yell at me- But in all truth she great so you won't find any mistakes.**


End file.
